Sonic's age mix-up
by Dash.the.wolf
Summary: Sonic was a test subject for a new gadget that Tails built. But something goes wrong and Sonic is turned into a baby teleported to where his original parents found him in the woods. But instead of his parents finding him, it was Shadow! Will Sonic stay this age forever or will the Freedom Fighters find a way to turn him back? Will Shadow be able to take care of his rival?
1. The insident

Shadow the hedgehog had walked out of the house wanting to catch a break from Rouge the bat. Rouge had sent Shadow on a quest without her to get something for her from a client. The task took three days to complete so he was really tired. He needed time alone from all this craziness.

When Shadow stepped outside he noticed that it was already dark. He didn't care so he walked out into the rain. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he wanted to be there. So he followed the wind and let his mind drift off while his body kept walking.

Shadow was just running around alone at dark with his mind somewhere other than present. He was wandering around near a forest but then was pulled back into reality and physically stopped. He heard slow movement in the bushes. He brushed it off and kept walking until he heard a quiet laugh.

He rolled his eyes and walked back to the sounds original spot. As he looked at the bushed he noticed something wight concealed in the leaves. Shadow then dig through the branches and leaves and was surprised at what he found.

Wrapped in a white blanket was a baby boy. With emerald eyes and a tan colored chest and arms. Shadow slowly took the baby in his arms and cradled the baby in his arms. He looked just like his rival Sonic the Hedgehog. He pulled the blanket down just a little and there on the tag was a name. Written neatly in black marker on a tag was the word 'Sonic' and Shadow's eyes grew wide.

He needed to see someone that might know what was going on. Shadow wrapped the baby again and balanced him in one arm while the other hand pulled out a chaos emerald. With a flash of light Shadow and the baby was gone.

The young genius Tails and the freedom fighters were in a slight panic. As the blue hedgehog was nowhere to be found. They tried tracking Sonic down but there was no luck. As they were scrabbling around to find the Blue hero Shadow appeared in the middle of the ruckus with the baby in his arms.

"Shadow what are you doing here?" Tails asked the Ebony hedgehog walking up to him.

"I think I have something of yours," SHadow announced and showed them the baby he had found.

Tails took a look at what was wrapped in the blanket. As he unwrapped the blanket a tiny tan hand grabbed his finger. Tails was wide eyed when he saw a baby version of his big brother.

"What happened to Faker?" Shadow asked Tails still holding the baby Sonic in his arms.

"Well before all this happened we were testing out a new machine. Sonic was the test subject and we thought that it would enhance his speed. Instead it made him disappear in a white light and now you've brought us a baby Sonic. We didn't know this would happen and we don't know how long it will take for Sonic to turn back to his normal age," Tails told him about to take Sonic from Shadow.

Shadow pulled back not wanting to give Tails the baby. He knew that this wasn't the best place to raise a child. He questioned what he was about to ask in his mind but was able to get it out. He pulled Tails over to the side and talked to him privately.

"How about this Tails… Let's make a deal! I get to take care of Faker while you guys try and figure out how to change him back?" Shadow asked the Tails.

"I think that's a pretty good idea! We can call you when we have figured everything out. Well good luck Shadow and take care of Sonic!" Tails told him and Shadow teleported away.


	2. Bringing Sonic home

Rouges POV

I was just minding my own business like any other day. Shadow was still out of the house after he had a small rage moment after a mission. I hope he is alright… He's been gone for almost three hours now. I slowly walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Suddenly there was a huge flash right in front of me. I almost fell out of my couch and I hated when this happened. I looked up to see Shadow with something in his arms. Shadow was paying no attention to me but to what was in the blanket.

"What do you have?" I asked him with a confused look on my face I have never seen him treat anything with this much care.

Without saying anything Shadow shows me what he has. As he showed me he rolled his eyes as I gasped at what was inside. Wrapped in a blanket was a tiny baby hedgehog. It looked exactly like Sonic and I didn't understand why. Shadow hated everything about Sonic and he hated children.

"We are going to take care of this baby. Now I'm going to go eat something," Shadow told me and handed me the baby and went to the kitchen.

As Shadow was gone I cradled the baby in my arms. I took my finger and gave it to the baby. He took my finger in his little hands and pulled it closer to his chest. Then he yawned and fell asleep in my arms. He didn't let go of my finger and whenever I tried to move my finger away he would almost wake up.

"I see your bonding with him," Shadow said and was leaning on the door frame and had a huge smile on his face.

"Why did you bring a baby home?" I asked him and looked back at the baby.

"That baby that your holding is Sonic. Tails was testing a gadget of his and Sonic was the test subject… Something went wrong and he is now a year old,"

"How long will he be like this?"

"I don't even know… But as long as he's like this we have to take care of him,"

"How come you agreed with this?"

"You don't need to know my reasons,"

I shrugged that comment off and walked up to Shadow's room. I took baby Sonic and laid him down on Shadow's bed and sat down next to him. I slowly pulled my finger away and I tucked Sonic in.

While I was patting his head Shadow walked in and laid down on the other side of the bed. I smile formed on my face and I pushed Sonic closer to Shadow. All Shadow did was moan and shifted around in the bed. As I nudged Sonic closer to Shadow he put his tiny arm around Shadow's arm. Shadow's eyes shot open and he sat up and looked at the baby.

"Look Shadow you have a friend!" I said and quietly laughed and pointed to Sonic clinging onto Shadow's arm.

"Why won't he let go?" Shadow asked me and tried to push Sonic off his arm.

"I think he likes you," I said with a giggle and didn't help Shadow try to Sonic off him.

Shadow just sighed in defeat and lay down with Sonic on his arm. He soon fell asleep and I watched as Sonic nuzzled into Shadow's chest fur. An idea shot into my head and I lifted Shadow's arm and made it wrap around Sonic. I then smiled and left the room and went to bed.


End file.
